


Three Times Too Many

by OceanSpray5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Meet The Robinsons AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanSpray5/pseuds/OceanSpray5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It wasn't his fault', Louis tried to reason, he was only trying to be discreet. He didn't want to give away his identity and he couldn't let Hawkmoth know he was there. Unfortunately there was no reasonable way to explain that to his mother, who was a teenager, and was still able to glare at him like she was going to put him in a time out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my extensive head canon list of my Meet the Robinson's AU.

[Headcanons Link](http://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/143157486157/meet-the-robinsons-au) [Fanart Link](http://oceanspray5.tumblr.com/post/143148323412/peachkizu-miraculous-au-week-day-three)

 

Louis knew his mother was a force to be reckoned with. Not just _A_ force to be reckoned with but _THE_ force to be reckoned with. So it made things so much more shocking when people realized she was an absolute sweetheart. Perhaps it wasn’t very smart in the first place to bump into her three times too many, but he couldn’t exactly help it. He was a bit too preoccupied with looking around for Hawkmoth.

Obviously when you live together with a family as big as his secrets were hard to keep. That being said, everyone knew his parents were secretly crime fighting vigilante. His parents didn’t even have to tell them because apparently they weren’t subtle when they were younger, and once everyone got past the denial, they could see it coming a mile away.

So Louis was hoping his death sentence (if his plan failed), would be merciful because when you have an entire family which consisted of crime fighters, whether they have a miraculous or not, you have the room to be optimistic about these things.

At the very least, he hoped Grandma Cheng would save him. She was very understanding about these sorts of things. Or Aunt Alya, granted she herself was a little less reckless than when she was younger but she could understand right ?

After all he was only trying to help. He may have led this mess starting in the first place but he was trying to fix it. And if all else failed he still had Plan B. Of course it was less than advisable to try and use Plan B but if push came to shove, he’d have no choice. Plan B was risky, for lack of better word. Tampering with time wasn’t advisable in the first place but who would tell that to Hawkmoth ? 

So here he was, in a science fair in a time where he shouldn’t even exist. He had just talked to his very much younger father, which was a weird but not entirely unpleasant experience. 

Louis’ eyes quickly scanned the stadium. Hawkmoth couldn’t know he was here. The teen didn’t know if Hawkmoth was here yet but better safe than sorry.  He backed up trying to be discreet about it, right into someone carrying a large box of props.

“I’m so sorry,” he said his eyes still looking around nervously. They stopped when he saw the student more closely though and had to hold in a snort. Figures he’d bump into his mother, which was from where he got his clumsiness. 

“It’s okay,” she smiled sweetly. Her black hair was in pigtails at this point, like she often liked to wear around the house, her eyes forgiving and kind.

Louis was intrigued and may or may not have stared a bit too long even after Marinette passed him to set her project on her table. Then his task came back to mind and he discreetly began to spy on Adrien again. Unfortunately the subtlety was something he had inherited from his parents, which was to say, not much.

A shadow moved in the corner of the stadium and Louis busied himself with turning the other way pretending to fiddle with his shoelace or on his (much advanced for this time) phone. Which was also how he bumped into Marinette again. She looked a bit ruffled but still smiled, a trace of irritation in her eyes but it didn’t seem to be directed at him.

“I’m sorry,” Louis once again mumbled. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Even now when they were the same age he was nervous around her. It was never smart to anger a Cheng woman. He had his grandmother, mother and sister to give him enough experience in that department.

“It’s fine. Accidents happen.”

She gave him a grin before standing up and calling Alya while running away. Louis looked up surprised and saw his Uncle and Aunt setting up another project in another side of the ground.

Ducking underneath a table wasn’t the smartest option but soon enough someone was bound to notice he didn’t attend this school or that he had no project and wasn’t allowed until the fair officially opened to spectators aside from the judges.

His eyes glanced around the room. His father seemed unaware of the danger he was in, happily going about setting up his project and mumbling his presentation under his breath. His turn was next and Louis could tell Adrien was nervous. Louis could also feel Hawkmoth was watching, waiting to strike. it was like a sixth sense. He was part cat after all.

So he decided to sneak out from under the table and move a little bit forward so he could warn him if necessary. He crawled out on all fours intending to stand up and make his way to his father’s table when a shriek filled the air and he was pressed flat against the floor with a heavy weight on top of him.

He gasped for breath as he stood up to a very red and very angry Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One look was enough to send him crawling (if he could). He wanted to beg for her forgiveness because he really didn’t have time to deal with this right now. 

‘It wasn't his fault’, Louis was trying to reason with himself. He was only trying to be discreet. He didn't want to give away his identity and he couldn't let Hawkmoth know he was there. Unfortunately there was no reasonable way to explain that to his mother, who was a teenager, and was still able to glare at him like she was going to put him in a time out.

 _‘Ground me later mom, right now your future is in danger and dad’s project might get hijacked._ ’ He gave a weak smile as an apology.

“You !” 

“Me ?”

“Yes you ! Look the first two times were fine, but the third is one too many look at this !” She gestured wildly to the floor. It was only then Louis realized the dozens of marbles littered across the floor. 

 _‘Oh no,’_ he thought.

“Your going to help me pick these up.” Her voice gave no room for argument. He signed his doom by doing just that.

“What ? Look I’m really sorry b-but I, er, I really have something impor-”

“Nope,” she cut him off. “I need help picking these up and my turn is next. Whatever you have to do can wait.”

Her blue eyes pierced his ocean colored ones and he gulped. He nodded.

It wasn’t his fault, he tried to get away fast enough. Okay maybe it was his fault for getting in his Mom’s way. Unintentionally, he later argued with himself. Besides he couldn’t fault her for thinking that he was purposely messing with her even if he apologized.

He saw it before his mom or dad or anyone did. He saw his mom was just as attentive to Adrien’s project as he was. He saw Alya filming and Nino grinning. A feeling of dread settled into the pit of his stomach. A dash of purple he suddenly saw under one of the machine’s propellers.

“Adrien... wait !” he warned.

The propeller flew off, the lights were hit, sparks flew (and not the good kind). The stadium erupted in chaos. His father looked horrified before his eyes clouded over in pain and anger. He tried, but he was too late 

Time for the less than advisable Plan B.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble. Ah well. More for my Meet the Robinson’s AU. I have been planning to write this and was lacking the drive to. This was how it turned out. I may or may not write more.
> 
> Leave reviews. (And if you fanart the AU do tag me/submit it to me at oceanspray5.tumblr.com).


End file.
